parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 4
Transcripts *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Okay. Come on, kids. Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents. *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: All right, gangway, gangway. *Timmy Turner/Woody: And this is how we find out... what is in those presents. *SpongeBob/Rex: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long? *Timmy Turner/Woody: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. Come on. They're not lying down on the job. *Binky Abdul/Soldier 1: G-Go on without me. Just go. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: A good fairy never leaves a man behind. *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Okay, everybody. Come on. Settle down. Now, kids. Everybody-- You sit in a circle. No, Jamie. Jamie, you sit in the middle there. Good. And which present are you gonna open first? *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: There they are. Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo. *Timmy Turner/Woody: This is it! This is it! *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Come in, Mother Bird. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Quiet, quiet, quiet! *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: All right, Jamie's opening the first present now. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Margo Gru! Margo Gru! Margo Gru! Hey, I can dream, can't I? *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a-- It's-- It's a-- A lunch box. We've got a lunch box here. *Timmy Turner/Woody: A lunch box? *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: A lunch box? *Sparky/Slinky Dog: For lunch. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Okay, second present. It appears to be-- Okay, it's bed sheets. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Who invited that kid? *Vanessa Bloome/Mrs. Davis: Oh! Only one left. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Okay, we're on the last present now. *Timmy Turner/Woody: Last present! *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: It's a big one. It's a-- It's a board game! Repeat: Battleship. *SpongeBob/Rex: Yay! *Jiminy Cricket Hallelujah! *(Other Rabbit Siblings Cheering Clip) *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Yeah, all right. *Dexter/Mr. Potato Head: Hey! Watch it! *Bob the Tomato/Hamm: Sorry there, old spud head. *Terence (Tinker Bell): Mission accomplished. *Jorgen Von Strangle/Sarge: Well done, men. Pack it up. We're goin' home. *Timmy Turner/Woody: So did I tell you? Huh? Nothin' to worry about. *Sparky/Slinky Dog: I knew you were right all along, Timmy. Never doubted you for a second. *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents): Okay, everybody. It's time to the sing along for us. *Fairy Cowlick Jr.: It’s time? *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone): It’s time? *Clank (Tinker Bell): Did he just say it’s time? *Binky Abdul: We didn’t have a lot of fun in the desert. We didn’t have a lot of fun in the sand. *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents): But saddle up your cow *Binky Abdul: It’s all behind us now! *Fairies/Sarge's Soldiers (singing): Because we’re goin’ to the Promised land! *Clank (Tinker Bell): For years I’ve eaten nothing but manna! A dish that is filling, but bland. *Bobble (Tinker Bell): But now we’re on our way. *Fairy Cowlick Jr.: I’ll have a cheese soufflé! *Fairies/Sarge's Soldiers (singing): Because we’re goin’ to the Promised land! And in the Promised land it’s gonna be so grand! We’ll have our fill from the grill, as much as we can stand! It’ll be so great! Oh, we can hardly wait! ‘Cause we’re goin’ to the Promised land! *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone): The dining was lousy with Moses But we’ll be feasting with Josh in command! *Clank (Tinker Bell): I’d like a taco, pleaseand some pintos and cheese! *Fairies/Sarge's Soldiers (singing): Because we’re goin’ to the Promised land! And in the Promised land it’s gonna be so grand! We’ll have our fill from the grill, as much as we can stand! It’ll be so great! Oh, we can hardly wait!‘Cause we’re goin’ to the Promised land! And in the Promised land it’s gonna be so grand! We’ll have our fill from the grill, as much as we can stand! It’ll be so great! *Clank (Tinker Bell): With waffles on my plate! *Fairies/Sarge's Soldiers (singing): 'Cause we’re goin’ to the Promised land! *Fairy Cowlick Jr.: I hear it’s flowing with milk and honey… *Clank (Tinker Bell): Sounds sticky. *Fairies/Sarge's Soldiers (singing): 'Cause we’re goin’ to the Promised land! Ya, we’re goin’ to the Promised land! ‘Cause we’re goin’ to the Promised land! Song *Promised Land (from VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Fairly OddParents (2001) *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *Tinker Bell (2008) *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) *The Pirate Fairy (2014) *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) *VeggieTales (1993) *VeggieTales on TV (2006) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) *Bee Movie (2007) *Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *Robin Hood (1973) *House of Mouse (2001) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts